sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Janne Lahtinen
| cityofbirth = Turku | countryofbirth = Finland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.82 m (6 ft 0 in) | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Rivergate | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = 1995-2002 | youthclubs = Inter Turku | years = 2002-2007 2007-2008 2009-2011 2011- | clubs = Inter Turku Krylia Sovetov Samara Panionios Rivergate | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Finland | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Janne Harri Lahtinen (born February 20, 1986) is a Finnish footballer who plays professionally in St. Gregory as an attacking midfielder for League A club Rivergate F.C., where he is also the captain. Only the third Finnish player to ever play in the professional leagues in St. Gregory, Lahtinen has been Rivergate's captain since the beginning of the 2012-13 season, making him the second-longest tenured captain in Rivergate history behind Skip Hunter. He is regarded as one of the top foreign players in League A and has been named to four SGFA All-Star teams. Early life and youth career Lahtinen was born in Turku and grew up in a footballing family. He has an older brother, Jukka (born 1983), who also went on to play professionally. At the age of 9, he joined FC Inter Turku, a relatively new club in his hometown whose senior team had made headlines that year by winning the Ykkönen, the second highest league in Finland, and in doing so earning promotion to the Veikkausliiga. Lahtinen remained with Inter Turku throughout his youth until he was promoted to the senior team for the first time at age 16. Club career Inter Turku Lahtinen made his first team debut for Inter Turku as a substitute on July 4, 2002, during a 4-1 home victory over Hämeenlinna. Rivergate In the summer of 2011, Lahtinen moved to St. Gregory when he was signed to a three-year deal by Rivergate. On July 7, 2012, Rivergate announced that Lahtinen had been unanimously voted by his teammates to be club captain for the upcoming 2012-13 season. On January 3, 2013, midway through that season, Lahtinen signed a four-year extension with the club. Rivergate went on to win their first-ever League A championship that season. In 2013-14, Rivergate were unable to defend their League A championship, however their third-place finish meant they qualified for the CONCACAF Champions League. Lahtinen picked up his first goal of 2016-17 on October 22, 2016, scoring the opening goal in a 2-1 win over Little Rouge. He scored twice in a 5-0 mid-week thrashing of rivals Midland International on November 2, then was on target again three days later in a home game against Bonneville Juniors, his goal proving to be the winner in a 4-3 victory. He converted a penalty on December 26 in a win at Cape Wells Wanderers, the first of three goals in four games as he also scored against Swifton Athletic and Manorham in the following weeks. Lahtinen's eighth goal of the season – the only goal in a 1-0 victory at Banks City on January 21, 2017 – would be his last for almost four months as on February 11, in the final minutes of a 1-0 win at Little Rouge, he suffered a separated shoulder injury in a collision with Rouge defender Tom McClintock and was forced to be substituted. Lahtinen would not return to training until mid-April and was cleared to return for the team's final home game of the season against FC Chapman on May 7. Category:Player pages Category:Rivergate F.C. players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:People from Finland